Childhood Sweethearts
by smiley349
Summary: This story is about Oliver and Lilly growing up together. When they first met, how they became best friends, their first fight, how they became a couple. It goes from when they met in preschool up until their old age.
1. 64 Pack Crayon with the crayon sharpener

**Okay, this was an idea that popped into my head after watching so many music videos with Mary's Song about Lilly and Oliver on YouTube. This story is going to be about their life from when they met to their old age. Hope you all enjoy.**

"But mommy, you're not going to be there," a four year old Lilly with blonde pig tails said sitting down in a tiny chair that was made for preschoolers. "It won't be any fun."

"Oh, you'll make plenty of friends Lilly," her mom said.

A cry from a little boy with brown hair and brown eyes erupted in the class. "NO MOMMY PWEASE DWON'T WEAVE ME!" Heather and Lilly Truscott looked over to a woman with brown hair and brown eyes, and a little boy who was hugging her legs.

"Oliver Oscar Oken, now we talked about this," the woman said. "You knew this would happen. Be a big boy!"

"See Lilly you're not the only one who doesn't want their mommy to leave them," Lilly's mom said putting a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

The woman and little boy named Oliver came and sat at the same table that Lilly was sitting.

"Lilly, you could be friends with this little boy," Lilly's mom said.

"Eww, he's a boy. He has cooties," Lilly said.

"What your dad would do to have you thinking like that when you get older," Lilly's mom said to herself.

Lilly's mom turned to Oliver whose mom set him down in his seat. "Look at that little girl," the woman said to her son. "I think you two will become very close friends. Who knows? You two could be best friends, grow up and fall in love, get married, and be one of those cute childhood sweethearts."

"Eww, mom she's a girl. Girls have cooties," Oliver said wiping his tears. "But she is pretty."

His mom laughed. "Yeah, well believe me you're going to change your mind one day, Oliver"

"I will never grow up and marry a girl, especially her. Just like daddy says, women are trouble," Oliver said.

Lilly's mom and Oliver's mom laughed. "He has been hanging out with his dad too much."

"Oh don't worry. My daughter hangs out with her dad a lot to. She can burp the ABC's. She'll catch grasshoppers, play in the mud, and she's already broken her arm trying to skateboard on her older brother's skateboard."

"What our husbands do to our kids," Oliver's mom said laughing. She held out her hand, "I'm Molly."

"Heather," Lilly's mom said shaking it. Heather turned to her daughter who was coloring a Power Ranger.

"Mommy, these crayons are cwappy," Lilly said throwing her dull crayons into the crown box.

"She's also been spending too much time with her older brother. She's learned some bad language from him," Heather said. She turned to her daughter. "Lillian Ann Truscott, what have I told you about that word?"

"That it's a bad word," Lilly said looking down to the floor.

"Thank you," Heather said kissing her forehead. "I don't want any notes from your teacher about bad language."

"Yes mommy," Lilly said.

"Now, I have to go okay," Heather said. "Do you think you will be okay without me?" Lilly nodded her head. She kissed Lilly's cheek. "I love you. Bye, I'll see you at three."

"Bye mommy," Lilly said waving her hand. Lilly watched as Oliver's mom said bye to him also. She continued to pout about her dull crayons after both of their moms left.

"What's your name?" the little boy asked.

"Lilly," Lilly said.

"I'm Oliver," he said. "My favorite color is blue. I love Batman! He's awesome!"

"I love Batman too!" Lilly said. "Did you see the last show, when he beat up the Joker?"

"Yeah, it was awesome," Oliver said.

Lilly looked at what he was coloring. She watched Oliver color a picture of Batman. She envied his sharp crayons. She grew even more jealous when she saw his crayon point break and he got out his crayon sharpener to sharpen the point.

"Whoa! You got the 64 pack with the crayon sharpener!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Yeah," Oliver said.

"Can I borrow some?" Lilly asked.

"No," Oliver said.

"Ugh, why?" Lilly asked.

"Well, only if you hold my hand," Oliver said.

"What? Eww, no I'm not going to hold your hand!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Fine," Oliver said. "I guess you don't get to color with my crayons."

"Okay fine, I'll do it," Lilly said giving in. She grabbed his hand.

"You have a soft hand," Oliver said.

Lilly giggled and blushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Lilly said.

They watched their teacher walk around the room. She stopped at their table. "What are your names?" she asked.

"I'm Lilly."

"And I'm Oliver."

"Well you two need to let go of each other's hands," the teacher said.

"Why? I like holding her hand," Oliver said.

"And I like holding his hand," Lilly said.

"Because you all are just too young and I don't think you two want to be sent to the principle's office on your first day of school," the teacher said.

Lilly and Oliver let go of each other's hand immediately when their teacher said principle's office.

"Here you go," Oliver said giving Lilly some of his crayons.

Oliver and Lilly were fast friends. They ignored the fact that they were both boy and girl. They didn't care about cooties.

When Oliver's mom came to pick up him at three, he gave Lilly a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll miss you," he said.

"I'll miss you too," Lilly said.

Oliver's mom just awed at the two. She knew she'd be seeing more of Lilly.

"Tell her goodbye Oliver," Oliver's mom said.

"Goodbye Lilly," Oliver said.

"Bye Ollie," Lilly said. She gave him that nickname because she couldn't quite say Oliver.

Before Oliver's mom left, Lilly's mom came in to pick her up. "Oh hi, Oliver and Molly."

"Hi Heather," Molly said. "We could be related one day."

"What do you mean?" Heather asked.

"Oliver kissed your daughter on the cheek when he was saying goodbye to her," Molly said.

"Awe, that is so cute," Heather said. "He might be calling me mom one day."

"Same for your daughter," Molly said.

"Well why don't you and Oliver come with Lilly and me to the park? I promised Lilly I would take her to the park today," Heather said.

"Okay," Molly said. "Come on Oliver, let's go."

Lilly and Oliver left the preschool classroom with their moms holding each other's hand.

**Okay, well I don't think this is really that good, but it'll get better. Oh also, you guys are free to suggest ideas for future chapters. Review please! :}**


	2. Just Follow Your Instinct!

**So sorry that it's been taking me so long to update. I've been busy with school work, band, and last week my town got flooded. But we're good now. We were out of water for four days! Being out of water makes you realize how grateful you are for the little things, like being able to flush the toilet! Haha!! Okay, well I have a confession. Writing stories about Lilly and Oliver as little kids is challenging. Anyone mind giving ideas? Suggestions are welcome, and also constructive critism is always welcome! I love getting constructive critism because it builds my writing.**

* * *

"Lilly, hurry up! We have to pick up Oliver!" Mrs. Truscott yelled for her eight year old daughter who was in her room. Mr. and Mrs. Truscott was babysitting Oliver that day because it was his parents' anniversary. She had planned to take Lilly and Oliver to a corn maze.

"I'm going as fast as I can mom!" she yelled back. Lilly isn't the girliest girl you would meet, but she takes a long time to get ready. She was looking for her coloring book because Oliver said he would bring his new sixty-four pack crayons with a pencil sharpener. He lost his old one, and his mom went out and bought him a new pack. She searched her room and spotted her Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles coloring book under her pillow. She was hiding it from her older brother. "There you are!" As soon as she got a hold of her coloring book, she ran downstairs to her mother, father, and older brother Danny.

"Come on! Let's go!" Lilly said excitedly. She had been looking forward to the corn maze all week.

"Slow down Lilly," Mr. Truscott said. "The corn maze isn't walking up and going anywhere."

"It will if we don't hurry up," Lilly said. "Besides, Oliver is waiting for us!"

Mr. Truscott laughed. "I swear one day, Oliver is going to be your boyfriend."

"EWW! GROSS!" Lilly said. "Oliver is my best friend. That would be really wierd!"

Mrs. Truscott laughed as she gave Lilly her jacket and helped put it on for her. "Honey, you have been hanging out with Mr. Oken too much."

"Well, Pete and I have become really good friends, just like you and Molly," Mr. Truscott said.

"Touche," Mrs. Truscott said.

They walked out of their house and into their Chrysler mini-van. Mr. Trucott started the van and drove to Oliver's house.

"So Lilly, isn't your boyfriend bringing his sixty-four pack crayons with the pencil sharpener that you held his hand for in preschool?" Danny teased.

"Danny, he's not my boyfriend. And how many times do I have to tell you that I only held his hand for the crayons?" Lilly said annoyed.

"Daniel Robert Truscott, quit teasing your sister!" Mr. Truscott said.

"Yeah, or I'll feed your pet rat poisen," Lilly threatened.

"You're not going to be able to get your hands on poisen," Danny said sticking his tongue out at Lilly. Lilly stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"Okay, you two, don't make me pull this car over!" Mr. Truscott threatened. Lilly and Danny stayed quiet and didn't speak to each other until they arrived at Oliver's house.

"I'll get him!" Lilly said. She unbuckled and opened up the door on her side. She ran out and rang the doorbell to the Okens' house.

"Hi Lilly," Mrs. Trucott said opening up the door. She made room for Lilly to come in the house. "You can come in. Go wait on the couch. I'll go get Oliver and tell him you're here."

Lilly walked to the couch and sat down. She patted her foot and drummed her fingers on the arm of the couch. "Hurry up Oliver!"

As if Oliver heard those words and obeyed them, he ran into the living room. "Lilly!" he said excitedly.

"Oliver, come on, my parents are waiting outside," she said taking his hand and pulling him behind her as she ran.

"Have fun!" Lilly vaguely heard Mrs. Oken yell.

They ran to the Truscotts' mini-van and got in.

"Did you bring the crayons?" Lilly asked with her blue eyes getting bigger thinking about getting to use the crayons with the sharpener.

"Yep," Oliver said holding the crayons in his hand. "Did you bring the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles coloring book?"

"Yes," Lilly said rolling her eyes. "Now give me the crayons." She took them from his hand and began coloring with it.

About an hour later they arrived at the corn maze.

"Okay, Lilly, Oliver, Danny, you three stay together," Mrs. Trucott instructed. "We're going to go get the maps up at the desk."

Danny turned to Lilly and Oliver as Mr. and Mrs. Truscott walked to get the maps for the maze. "Listen you two squirts, you're not going to talk at all. I'm in charge because I'm older, and you two love birds are going to listen to me."

"Who died and left you in charge?" Oliver asked crossing his arms.

"No it's okay," Lilly said putting her arm in front of Oliver. "What ever you say Danny."

"But Lilly," Oliver whisphered.

"It's okay Ollie. I've got a plan," Lilly said smiling. She winked at him. She whisphered the plan in Oliver's ear. Oliver smiled.

Mr. and Mrs. Truscott came back with the maps for the corn maze. Oliver, Lilly, and Danny walked to the maze. Danny walked in front of them since he crowned himself the leader of their little pack. Lilly and Oliver snickered at his oversized ego. When Danny wasn't looking at them, Oliver and Lilly ran off in a different direction.

"Haha," Lilly and Oliver were cracking up. They tore up their maps.

"We're going to follow our instinct to get out of this maze," Lilly said smiling.

"Okay," Oliver said. He pointed right. "My instinct is telling me to go this way."

"Same here," Lilly said agreeing with him. When they came to a two way, Lilly pointed to the left and said that was where her instinct was going.

When Lilly whisphered the plan to Oliver, they both thought it was brilliant. Such a genious idea! More genious than Thomas Edison inventing the light bulb. That was until they came to a fork. Lilly and Oliver weren't agreeing with each other this time.

"My instinct is telling me to go this way!" Lilly yelled.

"But my instinct is telling me to go that way!" Oliver yelled.

"Well you're wrong!" Lilly yelled back.

"No, you just think I'm wrong, which makes you wrong, which makes what you think is right, wrong!" Oliver yelled back.

"Oh please, what I think is wrong is wrong. The path that my instinct is telling me to go is right Oliver!" Lilly yelled.

"Oh please!" Oliver yelled back. He stopped himself when he realized that he sounded like a girl. "Great now you have me saying oh please!"

"Well, that's because I'm right and you're wrong," Lilly said.

"I'm going the way my instinct tells me to go!" Oliver yelled.

"Fine! I'm going to go the way my instinct tells me to go then!" Lilly said.

They went their separate ways. They were both mad at each other. They swore they would never talk to each other again. But Fate had a different plan for them. As they went their separate ways and were just "following their instinct", they ended up exactly where their fight happened at the same time.

"What are you doing here? My instinct led me here!" they both said at the same time. They started mimicking each other.

"Oh your instinct led you here," Lilly taunted Oliver.

"Well yours led you here to," Oliver said.

They continued this until Oliver said, "Hey our instinct led us both to the same place. Maybe we were supposed to meet up here."

Lilly was quiet, "What are we fighting about?"

"I don't know. We're best friends. We shouldn't be fighting about something this stupid," Oliver said.

Pretty soon they realized what idiots they were.

As if on cue, they both said at the same time, "I'm sorry!" They hugged each other.

"What are you sorry for?" they both said at the same time. "You were right. I was wrong."

"Okay, let's not start fighting about why each other is sorry," Lilly said smiling.

"Okay," Oliver agreed. He eyes searched his surroundings. It was getting dark, and they didn't have their maps. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Well, looks like there's only one way we can get out," Lilly said. She grabbed Oliver's hand and pulled him as she crossed over the corn crops. They eventually got to the entrance of the corn maze.

"There you two are!" Mrs. Truscott went up and hugged the two mischevious eight year olds. "I've been worried sick about you two when Danny came running to us and said that he had lost you two."

"Well we were just following our instinct," Lilly said smiling. Oliver and Lilly started laughing. This was definetly a story they were going to tell their grandkids.

* * *

**Okay, well this might have got really in depth for eight years old, but this happened to me and one of my best friends when we were ten! It's our inside joke. I said, "Let's not follow the map. We have to follow our instinct." We got lost, and we ended up getting in so many arguements because we said that our instincts would tell us to go another way. Ah, the days of being a little kid, and following your instinct was the best advice, lol :) Review please! **


End file.
